Give It to Me & Come and Get It
by tigerlilyweasley
Summary: *KENDALL SMUT* You smile and slowly move the pillow away, and Kendall gets what he wanted.
1. Give It To Me

You groaned as your text tone went off, startling you as you were about to apply mascara while getting ready for the day, and making you swipe the wand against your nose instead of eyelashes. You frowned at your reflection and grabbed your makeup remover, applying it to a cotton pad and wiping the black smudge away. Setting your tube of mascara down, you picked up your phone, unlocking the screen and checking the message.

Kendall S: Mobile  
_'Hey, remember me?'_ you bit your lip, thinking. Did you know someone named Kendall? You went through your group of friends, naming all the guys. Mark, Sam, Jake, Chris… suddenly it hit you.

_ You and your friend Emma had gone into the city for a girls day, shopping, manicure, and more shopping. You'd been in a secondhand store, browsing for old shirts to re-purpose, and you had bumped into him. _

_ "Oh god, I'm sorry." you laughed, hoisting your bag back over your shoulder, looking at the stranger. "I wasn't paying attention, did I hurt you?"_

_ "Yeah, actually, I think that shopping bag is going to leave a bruise." he smiled. The boy was blonde, or at least, what you could see peaking out of his beanie was blonde. He had thick brown eyebrows, and a defined jawline. His t-shirt was funny, and his jeans were on the tight side._

_ "Well, I don't know what to say." you shrugged. "I've only ever been in a car accident, not a person accident," you held back an eyeroll at how stupid you sounded. "Do we exchange insurance information?"_

_ "I don't think so. We could exchange phone numbers, instead." he grinned, dimples showing up in his cheeks._

_ "Smooth," you nodded. "But I don't even know your name."_

_ "I don't know yours either." he pointed out. "I'm Kendall. I'm a scorpio and I like to play guitar." he held out his hand. "Nice to meet you."_

_ "I'm Bre." you take his hand and shake it. "I'm a capricorn on the cusp of aquarius, and I like bass players." _

_ "You don't think you could make an exception?" he asked, stuffing his hands in his front pockets and hunching his shoulders. You studied him for a moment. He was really cute, even with the eyebrows, and he was pretty funny. You had to give it to a guy who could play along._

_ "Maybe this once." you pulled your phone out of your back pocket, and he began reaching for it. "Ah ah ah," you pulled it back. "You give me your number. And maybe I'll make the exception." Kendall shrugged and told you his number, watching as you entered it into your phone. _

_ "So, can I expect a call?" he asked after a moment._

_ "Give me half an hour, and we'll see." you batted your eyelashes at him. "If you'll excuse me, my friend is waiting for me out front." You gave him a smile and walked past him, going over to Emma, who had watched the whole ordeal._

_ "You said yes, right?" she asked as you both walked down the sidewalk. "You gave him your number?"_

_ "I took his." you replied, sliding your sunglasses from the top of your head and over you nose._

_ "Bre, he was hot." Emma shook her head. _

_ "He was." you agreed as you both entered another clothing store. "I just don't know if he'll be worth any time." you shrugged, going over to a clothing rack and fingering through it, studying each article of clothing._

_ "You gave him the thirty minutes or less?" Emma presumed. You nod and give her a devilish grin. "You're awful, Bre."_

_ "I know." you sigh happily. You both talked while browsing the store, taking purchases to the register an then leaving. Emma had to go to and check up on her dog, and you both took off towards her apartment. While you sitting on here couch, waiting for her to come back from walking the dog, you noticed it had been a full hour and a half since you had met Kendall the Cutie, as Emma had dubbed him in the car._

_ '__**hey it's Bre, from the store. it took me a bit longer than usual to come to a decision about making an exception for you.**__' you hit send and waited, getting a reply almost instantly._

_ '__**and what conclusion did you come to?**__' you smiled and counted to thirty before typing an answer._

_ '__**I guess I can make an exception for you.**__' you typed. '__**you'd better be worth it.**__'_

_ '__**I'll prove it to you, don't worry.**__' he sent back, making you mentally applaud his gumption. '__**there's a show tonight at the concert hall in the middle of town. i'll be there, will you?**__'_

_ '__**idk, i'm not a fan of being surrounded by pubescent girls screaming for guys that are too old for them.**__'_

_ '__**ouch.**__' Kendall replied. '__**well, i'll leave two tickets at will call for you and your friend. there's a party afterward at this hotel we're all going to.**__'_

_ '__**what, are you "friends with the band"?**__' you asked, skeptically._

_ '__**you could say that. ;)**__' he replied quickly. 'gotta go. see you at 6:30.' _

_ You shook your head, tossing your phone on the couch cushion next to you, just as Emma came back._

_ "Did you just sit there the whole time?" she asked, unhooking her dog from his leash, and letting him run into the kitchen to get a drink of water._

_ "I was texting Kendall." you answered, "He invited us to see a concert tonight, and go to an after party. Wanna go?"_

_ "Hmm," Emma tapped her chin, making a show of thinking about going. "Yes, we're going to a fucking party. Get your bags, we have to get ready!"_

_ You and Emma had gotten to will call, and found out that your tickets were actually passes backstage. You both decided to use this to your advantage and wander around._

_ "We're here at a freaking concert for tweens." Emma sighed, disappointed. "Big Time Rush. This guy better be fucking worth it. And the band had better be hot."_

_ "I'd like to think we are." the girls spun around, and Kendall stood in front of them, smiling. A shorter, darker haired boy stood next to him, and you crossed your arms over your chest. _

_ "Are you saying you're the band you invited us to see?" you asked. Kendall nodded. "Bait and switch. That's what, five points off?"_

_ "Ten, at least." Emma confirmed. Kendall's eyebrows rose, as his friends furrowed in confusion._

_ "Well, let me earn those points back," he moved forward. "This is my friend Logan."_

_ "Hi, it's nice to meet you." You and Emma exchanged pleasantries with him, and they brought you backstage to meet the rest of their bandmates and friends, Emma taking a liking to the one named Carlos. After a few hours, they went on stage and performed. You and Emma watched from side stage, nodding along to the beat and taking in how many people were in the crowd. The concert went by in a flash, and in another hour, the large group made it's way to the hotel, where you crowded the bar. After showing the bartender your ID, you got a jack and coke, and sat with Kendall and his friends, talking and listening to stories they were telling about the road. _

_ Soon, the party moved to a room, and got crazier. More drinks were poured and everyone was doing their own thing, dancing to music or talking or both. Kendall and you sat on the edge of one of the beds, talking about life back in LA and on tour._

_ "Want to go somewhere a bit quieter?" he leaned over and asked as Carlos let out a loud yell of excitement when a new song came on the stereo. You nod and get up, following him out of the room. Walking a few doors down, Kendall slid a room key out of his pocket and opened the door._

_ "I got a private room. The one James and I share gets trashed from our little parties too often." he mentioned. You nod and walk into the room, turning on the lights. You set your drink down as he shuts the door behind him and walks in. "So, where were we?" You bite your lip._

_ "We were talking about how single you are, and how lonely you get on tour." you murmur. Kendall nodded and lifted a hand, running it back through his hair._

_ "Right. And I was suggesting ways of fixing that last part." he said. You smirked and shrugged your jacket off, tossing it onto the chair in the corner. _

_ "And I complained about this knot in my neck, remember?" you sat down on the edge of the bed, gathering your hair to one side and letting it spill forward over your shoulder. _

_ "Then I told you I could fix that for you, if you could help fix my problem." Kendall whispered, climbing onto the bed and kneeling behind you. His fingers grazed your shoulders and finally applied pressure, rubbing deep into the muscles, earning a soft sigh. His fingers deftly moved the straps of your brasier top off your shoulders, and you were glad your smile was hidden from his view. After a few more moments, warm lips grazed your neck and shoulders, and you leaned back into Kendall's chest, turning your head towards him, and meeting his lips with your own. You turned to sit more on the bed and face him better as one of his arms came down and wrapped around your waist while the other cupped the back of your neck, both attempting to pull you closer._

_ Pulling away from him, you took your hands and grabbed his t-shirt, lifting it up over his head and throwing it behind him, smiling coyly as you scooted back to the center of the bed. Reaching behind yourself, you unzipped your top, taking a pillow and covering your breasts as you took it off, tossing it away with his shirt. Holding the pillow to your chest, you gave him your best come hither look, which resulted in a smirk from him._

_ "Are you shy?" he asked, his voice lower than before. He studied you like he had studied you earlier in the day when you met, except this time was notably different; this time he was a hunter, and his prey walked willingly right in his trap. You nodded, biting your lip, holding back a giggle, and looking up at him through your lashes. He moved closer to you, and you clutched the pillow tighter, watching his expressions._

_ "Move the pillow," he commanded softly. You moved your hand to the top and pulled down on it letting him see the v of your cleavage, them let go. Kendall's eyes moved from your chest to your eyes, shaking his head. "A little more."_

_ You took the edge of the pillow and lifted it slightly, giving him a peek of your right breast before letting the soft material fall back._

_ "Oh, you're a burlesque dancer, now?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. You shook your head. "What do you want?"_

_ "Ask nice." you smirked._

_ "Bre, please let me see your tits." he asked, clasping his hands together. You shook your head and Kendall groaned. _

_ "Try again."_

_ "Bre, please, let me see your beautiful, supple breasts." Kendall pleaded. You smile and slowly move the pillow away, and Kendall gets what he wanted. Reaching out he palmed the flesh, running his thumbs across your nipples, making the sensitive peaks rise, smirking at the shiver he gave you when he pinched one. Moving down the bed again, Kendall lifted your ankles and unzipped your heels, tossing them on the floor next to the bed and then reached up unzipping your jeans. You raised your hips to help him, then sat up, on your knees once they were off, and he met your stance. You reached out, unbuckling his bet and unbuttoning and unzipping his own jeans without breaking eye contact with him. You leaned in, opening your mouth a bit, like you were going in for a kiss, and instead teased him, only letting a small bit of your bottom lip graze his, dodging his efforts to capture you in a kiss._

_ "Enough." he growled, and put an arm around your waist, slamming his lips to yours. You wrapped your arms around his neck, letting your fingers wander through his hair. He moaned when you gave a little tug on the ends and he moved, taking you down and hovering over you. You both stared into each others' eyes, daring the other to make the first move. Finally, you'd ha enough, and raised up your hand, taking your fingers and tracing his jawline, following a path from his chin to his neck, then tracing down his chest and stomach, licking your lips slowly and deliberately when your fingers reached the path of hairs below his navel, leading to his hard member. Your fingertips toyed with the elastic of his boxer briefs before sliding in, reaching down and grabbing the prize. _

_ "Fuck." Kendall sighed as you pumped your hand up and down. His in-charge demeanor from moments earlier was crumbling, and dare you say, he was like putty in your hands. Once you'd gotten him where you wanted him, you let go of his cock and brought both your hands to his chest, pushing him up and over, so he was on his back and you were on top. _

_ "You're not the only one who wants to be in charge." you lean down and whisper in his ear. You move and pull off his boxers, smiling devilishly and leaning over, and grabbing his jeans. "You have a condom?"_

_ "Yeah, back left pocket." he said. You reached into the pocket and pulled out the square packet, wasting no time ripping it open with your teeth. Grabbing his hard-on, you gave it a few squeezes and pumps, making Kendall groan and bit his tongue. You rolled the condom over the tip and down his shaft, then moved back and pulled your panties down, letting them fall off the bed. _

_ Moving back up his body, you straddled his hips, rubbing yourself against him, moaning a bit and watching Kendall clutch the bed sheets. _

_ "Please…" he gasped as you rocked back and forth against him._

_ "Please what?" you asked, your voice cloyingly sweet._

_ "Fuck me." he said, fed up. He grabbed your hips, and lifted your body up a bit. His fingers dug into your hipbones, as he positioned you over his cock and slammed you down on it. You moaned loudly, and he sucked in a sharp breath, tightening his grip as you began bouncing up and down, riding him. Leaning over, you let him wrap his arms around you and begin to thrust into you._

_ "Is this what you wanted, Kendall?" you whisper in his ear. He grunted and you grinned. "To fuck me?" _

_ "Yes." he moaned when you gently bit down on his ear lobe. He reached up with his hand and grabbed your jaw, bringing your face to his and kissing you, his tongue tangling with yours. With you distracted, he rolled the two of you over, grabbing your calves and holding them at his waist, continuing to pound into you._

_ "Oh fuck." you gasp, lifting your hips up to meet his thrusts. _

_ "I'm so close," Kendall moans._

_ "Not yet," you say. Kendall smirks and lets go of one of your legs, taking his hand and rubbing your clit at the same speed he's thrusting. You tear at the comforter underneath you, quickly building up to your release. "Unh, god, fuck!" you cry out as Kendall slams into you a last few times. He continues to rub you, slower now, bringing you down slowly as he caught his breath. Once you were down, he pulled out, tossing the condom away and laying down next to you. You brought your hand to your sweaty forehead and rubbed it over your face, and kept your eyes closed, letting yourself bask in your post-sex glow. You felt Kendall shift and his fingers were back on your clit, rubbing it slowly, sending a jolt through your body. You quickly reached down and slapped the back of his hand, bringing if back up to his own body._

_ "Still a bit too sensitive." you give him a smile. He grins and you roll your eyes._

_ "You'd better get rid of that shit-eating grin before I slap it off your face, Kendall." you warn, closing your eyes again and running a hand through your hair. "Round two is almost here."_

* * *

_reviews are love!_


	2. Come and Get It

As you stared at your phone, the memories came back, crashing over you like a tidal wave. You two had tried to stay in touch after that night, but communication got sloppy, and relationships were being had with other people, making the occasional sext session a bit more scandalous that usual. It'd been months since you'd even thought about Kendall.

_'Of course. You're the guy with the big'_ you hit send, smirking and counting to fifteen before sending the next message. _'eyebrows, right?'_

_ 'Hahaha, very funny.'_ he replied almost instantly. You smiled. _'so what have you been up to?'_

_'nothing much, just working and classes and the occasional drunken night out with some friends.'_ you shrugged, figuring it was the truth.

_ 'i see. so you wouldn't happen to be doing anything this weekend, would you?'_ Kendall's message made you tilt your head, wondering what he could possibly be asking that for.

_'not to my knowledge. why?'_

_ 'i'm going to be in town from today to Sunday night. I've been remembering our hook up lately, and my hand just isn't doing you justice.'_ you bite your lip, debating on sending a reply. On one hand, you were starting to want an actual relationship for once, but on the other hand, sex with Kendall had been incredible, and you'd be lying if you said you hadn't gotten yourself off to the memories more than twice.

_ 'i don't know.'_ you type. '_i've been feeling more high class as of late. you have to at least treat me to a brunch or dinner or something if you want anything from me this time.'_

You wait for Kendall to text back, and after five minutes, you shake your head, knowing that the idea of a possible date would turn Kendall off. You cursed yourself and applied your mascara, finally completing your makeup. Grabbing your phone and stuffing it in your pocket, you walk out of your bedroom, and into the kitchen of your apartment, grabbing a yogurt out of the fridge and pouring yourself a small bowl of honey and coconut granola. You go and sit on the couch with your breakfast, flipping on the TV and taking your phone from your pocket, tossing it on the couch next to you.

Just as you were getting absorbed into the movie on TV, your text tone went off, and you grabbed your phone.

_ 'Deal. Be ready tonight at 7.'_ You smirked and set your phone down, taking a spoonful of yogurt and granola and shoveling it into your mouth, satisfied.

Later that day, you sat outside of a restaurant for lunch with Emma, both of you hiding from the bright summer sun under the umbrella attached to the table and big sunglasses.

"So remember that band guy I hooked up with a while ago?" you asked, pushing a crouton around your plate.

"Maybe?" Emma replied. "I can't even remember what I drank last night, let alone your sexcapades."

"Kendall the Cutie, remember?" you rolled your eyes at her childish nickname for him and she sat up.

"Oh! The one with the really hot friend!" Emma grinned. "What about him?"

"He texted me this morning," you smirked. "Asked if I was doing anything this weekend. He's in town."

"Is he bringing the other guys?" Emma asked, flicking a tomato seed off her plate.

"Dunno." you shrugged, chewing your food. "He didn't say." Emma leaned back in her chair and sighed.

"So what did you tell him?"

"I told him I wanted dinner this time, at least, you know." you shrug. "I thought it'd scare him off, but he told me to be ready at 7."

"Are you going to go?"

"Should I?" the two of you stare at each other.

"I think it'd be a mistake not to go." Emma finally stated. "You did say he was probably the best you'd had."

"No, I think what I said was I was probably the best he'd had." you corrected, smirking. Emma shook her head. You both finished your lunches and split the bill, parting ways to go back to work.

You'd been home for a few hours, and Kendall sent you a text.

_ 'Villa Italia, 7pm, dress nice. Ask for Schmidt.'_ you rolled your eyes and continued putting on your makeup and fixing your hair. You pulled on your dress and shoes, grabbing your bag and leaving, locking your apartment door behind you. Flagging down a cab, you tell him the address for the restaurant, asking him to take the long way, and sit back, taking out your compact and checking your hair and face in the tiny mirror, giving yourself a pep talk about the night to come.

Pulling up to the restaurant, you lean forward and give the cab driver money as an attendant opened the door. You thanked him and straightened out your dress, walking towards the door.

"Hi, do you have a reservation?"

"Um, kind of. I'm meeting someone, they said to ask for Schmidt." you smiled at the hostess.

"Right this way." she grinned, leading you back through the restaurant. She led you to a small table, where Kendall sat, watching you with a smile on his face. "Enjoy."

"You're late." Kendall stated once the hostess was gone. You smirked and gave a small shrug of your shoulders.

"Traffic." you simply reply, and begin to look over your menu. Once you'd both ordered, the waiter came over and poured wine into your glasses. "So, what've you been up to?"

"I've been working, mostly." Kendall answers. "The album, we've wrapped up what we think is the last season of the show, so now we're just getting ready to tour for summer."

"I see." you take a sip of wine. "What do you mean by what you think it's the last season?"

"The network really doesn't care about us. I mean, they don't do much to promote us, we try our best to make up for that. Our ratings aren't that great anymore. We keep getting lowballed for One Direction." you nod.

"Do you want to still be on the show?" you ask. Kendall lets out a deep breath.

"I mean, we're all kind of at this stage, we've been there for four years. We've grown up a lot, and it's time to move on." Kendall explained. "But at the same time it's what brought us to this level, it's…"

"Bittersweet?" you supply. Kendall smiled and nodded. "I'm sure you'll figure something out, either way it goes."

"Yeah. Anyway, what about you?" you and Kendall talked throughout dinner, going over the past few months, before leaving and taking a cab back to your apartment. His hands held your waist as you stood in front of him, unlocking your door. Walking into your apartment, you took of your shoes, tossing them onto the chair to your right and turning around.

"Would you like some coffee or anything?"

"I'd like something." Kendall sauntered over to you, his hands back on your waist, leaning his forehead against yours as you put your hands on his upper arms.

"Mmm," you smile as he leans in for a kiss. Suddenly you turn around, lifting up your hair. "Could you get my dress? you ask sweetly. Kendall chuckles and lets his hands slide up your back, then back down as he undoes the zipper. You turn around letting your hair fall and give him a smile as you walk down the hallway, towards your bedroom. Kendall follows, watching your skirt sway as you walk in front of him.

You let him into your bedroom, telling him to stay there as you go and enter the bathroom, keeping the door open just slightly, standing behind the door. You took your dress off and tossed it out towards him, hearing the fabric fall against something. Then you took off your bra and panties, doing the same, listening to Kendall's laugh.

"You're not practicing for a burlesque show, are you? he asked, remembering the last time you teased him.

"Nope!" you laughed from the bathroom, wrapping a towel around yourself and leaning over, turning on the faucet for the bathtub and adding bubbles.

Kendall smirked, looking around your bedroom. You peeked out from the bathroom and smiled.

"Hey," you called. "I'm really tired, you know. I've had a long day at work." you watched as his smirk fell a bit. "I think I'm going to take a bath." he nodded and sighed.

"I guess I should go, then." he shrugged.

"Well, if you go, who's going to wash my back?" Kendall raised an eyebrow, and you continued to hide behind the door, pulling it open so he could come into the bathroom. Once in, he pulled off his shirt, watching you as you turned away, turning off the water and stepped into the tub after putting your hair up, holding your towel so it hid you until you were covered complete by the bubbles. Once Kendall was fully stripped, you moved forward, letting him step in behind you, and pull your back against his chest, his arms around your waist.

"Sorry this isn't as hot and heavy as the last time we met." you sigh, leaning your head back against his shoulder.

"We'll get there," Kendall replied, placing kisses up and down your neck, his hands rubbing your hips under the water. You bit your lip as his kisses became more sensual, giving a little nip and suck, and always hitting that spot that drives you crazy. You arched your back a bit as his fingers move lower, and begin rubbing your sensitive flesh.

"Oh _god_." you sigh, feeling Kendall smirk against your skin as his other hand comes up to cup your breast.

"You like that?" he asked, applying more pressure, allowing a liquid heat in your stomach to begin to build. You could feel him hardening against your back as he continues his ministrations, continuing to build you up, faster until you got your release, panting as you came down. You turned your head, and much like the first time, Kendall met you in a heated, passionate kiss. When he broke away, he stood up, water sloshing over the tub and onto the floor as he stepped out onto the mat, grabbing a towel and drying his body off, then holding out a hand to you.

"I don't know if I can stand up yet." you grin innocently. Kendall smirks and leans down, scooping you out of the bathtub and setting you onto the counter, taking the towel and drying you off slowly, placing kisses up and down your legs and arms as he dried them. Once you were dried, he picked you back up again and carried you out to your bed, tossing you on it and standing above you. You bit your bottom lip, moving over and patting the open space next to you, Kendall happily took the space, grabbing you and pulling you over on top of him. You take his face in your hands and press your lips to his, doing your best to repay him for the pleasure he'd just given you. You moved, kissing along his jawline, down his chin and neck, and down his chest and stomach. His eyes watched your every move as you went lower and lower, kissing his hipbones, giving one a small bit, making his gasp a bit. Finally you reached his cock, leaning over and giving the tip a kiss, making Kendall buck his hips. You giggled and looked up at his through your lashes as you wrapped your hand around him and took him into your mouth, watching as his head fell back against the pillows.

You bobbed your head up and down, bringing a hand up and massaging his balls, his hands clutching the sheets as his breathing became shallow. The salty taste of pre-cum invaded your taste buds and you took your mouth away, licking the tip before climbing back up his body. Kendall's emerald eyes scorched your skin as he stared at you with lust, you grinning cheekily as he grabbed your hips and tossed you over to the side, climbing on top of you. Nudging your legs open with his knees, he smirks.

"Condom?" you shake your head.

"Birth control." Kendall grins and rubs his tip against your slick entrance, making you moan softly. "Please, Kendall," you beg, his grin only getting better.

"I love hearing that." he teases you a few more times, holding your hips down from bucking up towards him, until finally he slips inside, leaning over on one hand to support himself while using the other to hold onto your hip. "Shit, you're so tight." he panted, his pace speeding up.

"Mm, harder, Kendall." you reached up and threaded your fingers through his short, dirty blonde hair, then down his neck and back, dragging your nails down his shoulder blades as he pounded at a steady rhythm, that liquid heat pooling back in your lower torso again. "Fuck, I'm gonna…" you trailed off into a moan as you came, writhing underneath Kendall as he continued to pump in an out of you. He lowered his body onto yours, burying his head in the crook of your neck, peppering your sweaty skin with kisses as he legs tensed and his hips began to stutter in their motion.

"Shit," he grunted as he came, riding out his orgasm. After a few moments, his hips stilled and he looked up at you, grinning that grin that set you off last time. "What are you plans for the rest of the weekend?" he asked.

"I don't have any." you shake you head and Kendall nods.

'You do now." he leaned forward and kissed you again, and you could feel him begin to grow hard again inside you.


End file.
